Coffee
by blithemarie
Summary: "Nico was also pretty sure that he was pretty gay." Nicercy oneshot. Coffee Shop AU.


**Hey guys. For this story inspiration was taken from some picture on tumblr, you've probably seen it. Into the Lethe will be updated by tomorrow night, sorry for the delay. Also I need a beta for my yaoi stories so if you're interested PM me or review. Please? I seriously need a beta for my slash stuff, since I'm obsessed now. Anybody wanna be friends? PM or review me. :) **

**Also am I the only person who obsessed with Marina and the Diamonds?! she is just- dear lord jesus. Words can't explain how amazing she is, I suggest you check her music out. Anywho what's been up with you guys? I seriously have no social life I do have a tumblr now but it's not a fanfiction one. It's more of an 'grunge' one, kinda not for kids. Follow me. :) It's the-depressed-mermaids.**

* * *

><p>Nico was <em>pretty<em> awkward guy. About many things, such as his sexuality. He wasn't exactly sure if he was gay, but he definitely did know that Channing Tatum was definitely a hunk. He was also _pretty_ sure that there were many other guys, like him, who well 'admired' the man, so he wasn't sure. Well you could say he was also a _pretty_ confused guy.

Nico could feel the blinding morning sun shine upon his face as he rolled out of bed, groaning. Today was the last day to prepare for Mr. Brunner's frightening and horrible exams. Seriously. They were so hard one of the most intelligent girls on the campus broke out crying and ran out of the class screaming about how she was going to work at McDonald's. You could see that Nico desperately needed a coffee, so he could get ready for this bad baby.

As soon as the Italian walked into the coffee shop he could see a boy with a frightened expression repeatedly banging his fist on the poor register. His worried expression intensified as the cash register starting to make little pinging sounds and kept opening and closing. His dark tresses was standing up in every single possible direction and his emerald eyes were crazy, buried with worry. A girl with blonde ringlets and stormy grey eyes came walking out from the back and dropped the coffee that someone had ordered as she saw the worried brunette pummeling the cash register in frustration. Her fierce eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her. Nico couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as a new type of fear entered the boy as he sharply turned around.

The screeching and yelling ensued as the frightened, might he add good-looking, boy tried explain to his coworker what happened. She muttered and shook her head and pressed a button on the register. Everything went back to normal, the pinging stopped and it stopped opening and closing. The look in the brunette's eyes was as if the girl was a goddess, and he quickly scrambled to hug her, but she pushed him away as she yelled at him to get back to work.

When he turned around and faced Nico he blushed realizing the Italian had witnessed the scene. Nico hungrily took in all the features of this alluring man in front of him, his strong and defined jawline, those absolutely stunning sea green eyes, and the messy bed hair was raven and handsomely clashing. Nico shook himself out of his stare and smiled at the boy. The boy, Percy, as Nico found out from his tag, asked him what he'd like to order after taking his name.

"What do you recommend?", Nico asked in a subtle way, acting nonchalant as his voice mysteriously turned husky.

Percy bit his lip as he responded quickly, words tumbling uncontrollably out of his mouth, "I like the Sea Salt Caramel Macchiato."

"I'll take a medium of that.", the Italian smiled calmly, as butterflies venomously chewed up his guts.

The flawless man in front Nico just mumbled nodding as he passed the order to a redhead beside him. Their encounter wasn't interesting in the slightest way possible, to the normal eye. But the two could feel the sexual tension just burning in the air as the conversation got more tense and awkward.

Once the coffee was decorated with drizzles of golden caramel and whipped cream the sexy barista fumbled for something in his pocket and pulled a sharpie. He started to scribble out words on the cup. He turned red and gave an uneasy smile as he handed Nico the sea salt macchiato.

Nico couldn't help but smile as he walked out thinking of his barista, as he sipped away at his coffee. He squinted as he looked at the warning and saw what Percy scribbled.

'CAUTION: This drink you are holding is extremely hot' was shortened down by the raven with his messy doodling to

'CAUTION: － － you are － － extremely hot.' Nico burst out laughing as he walked to his car and added the number scratched below Percy's little message.

The brown eyed boy fell to the ground with an oomph as his drink was spilled everywhere.

"Cazzo..", he muttered with a moan as the coffee started to sear his fingers.

"Oh my gods. I am so sorry, uh-uhh let me help you. Shit I'm sorry.", a voice rambled nervously, quite scared.

"It's fine.", Nico managed to let out as he scrambled up to the barista.

He felt something for this handsome devil even though they literally just met. He didn't care about the stain, just about the green-eyed bastard smiling at him uneasily. Screw finals.

Nico grabbed Percy by his neck and forced his luscious lips onto his and smirked as a surprised gasp was let out by the siren. Nico let himself tangle his hands into the older boy's hair, tugging on it as he began to feel his heart race and his blood rush throughout his body. Their lips meshed into each other as emotions of sorts were exchanged, their hormones raging just aching for more. It was getting harder and harder for both to breathe, but they just kept going wanting to be closer to one another, if even further possible. The Italian moaned into the kiss as the Greek ran his sly hands sensually up his waist, tingling his spine making blood rush to places that shouldn't be mentioned.

Nico was now also _pretty _sure he was _pretty _gay.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs I'm listening to:<strong>

**Are You Satisfied - Marina and the Diamonds**

**Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?**

**Video Games - Miley Cyrus**


End file.
